1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to casting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacture of components, such as gas turbine engine components, can be accomplished using various techniques. Oftentimes, casting processes are used that involve formation of a component shape using a sacrificial material. This sacrificial material can be covered by another material in order to form a pattern mold of desired component shape. This involves removing the sacrificial material from the pattern mold so that material used to form the actual component can be placed in the location vacated by the sacrificial material for molding.